


怪物

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 凛杀凛





	怪物

露台上最后一片雾气消散的时候，通常意味着又一个清晨到来了。杀无生用指甲在石墙上划下第十三道刻痕，吸血鬼坚硬的骨骼和角质足以在任何建材上留下刀削斧凿般的痕迹。

十三天了，离凛雪鸦上一次前来已经过了十三天。

谁也不知道那道貌岸然的吸血鬼猎人的城堡里，居然锁着一只吸血鬼、一头……怪物。

凛雪鸦把他养起来，像圈养达官贵人钟爱的珍禽异兽、像对待禁脔[1]，用锁链、契约和法阵困在暗无天日的密室里。多可笑啊，不是吗？他本以为的救赎只是另一道枷锁，只是从黑暗陷入了更纯粹的黑暗。

凛雪鸦每天会带着定量的血液来探监。杀无生恨极了那种抗凝血剂味道的不新鲜血液，他就用注射器灌进他的嘴里。偶尔他看上去确实想要好好和他谈话，但饥饿和渴血带来的焦灼控制了吸血鬼，只有鲜血——爱人的鲜血——能让他镇静。还有性。

只有做爱的时候凛雪鸦会允许杀无生将獠牙刺进自己的颈动脉。这是一场欲望与欲望的角力、生与死的竞逐。吸血鬼的愈合能力极强，因此他从不忌惮在他的身上、里面留下狰狞的伤痕。他的动作粗暴，一点儿也看不出来那个温良恭俭的青年的影子，此时此刻他才更像是魔鬼，以痛苦为食、以绝望为依，肆虐在早已蛀蚀得空洞的人间。他喜欢在将他逼上顶峰的时候解开他的束缚，任由他掐着自己的脖子，泄恨般将犬齿深深插入颈侧、将里面翻搅得血肉模糊，让杀无生在极度的痛楚和极度的满足中迎来高潮。但即便是在失血虚弱的情况下，凛雪鸦依然小心地控制着额度，不让他一次吸得太饱，这样在下次他突发奇想前，杀无生仍对血、对自己充满渴求。

有时候凛雪鸦也会让他占有自己，这个时候他的血液里充满不加掩饰的欲望，闻起来格外香甜，杀无生甚至怀疑过是尼古丁充斥了血管，让自己也上了瘾。他会解开杀无生脖子上的锁链，大方地敞开双腿，不计较额度和人类的极限，让他尽情享用大腿根部的汩汩热血。太烫了，人类的温度，无论是进入、被进入，或是刚刚流出的鲜血，对于他来说都像冻伤的皮肤一样灼热。凛雪鸦预料到杀无生不会多温柔，所以都事先做好扩张，体贴地配合他谋杀一样的动静。他太过沉溺于从失血的濒死中获取快感，几乎到了病态的程度，一点都不像一个注定投入死神怀抱的凡人。杀无生不知道这种嗜好从何而来，即便是不老不死的吸血鬼，也不会对死亡有如此大的执念。

但每当这种时候，通常意味着凛雪鸦即将远行。杀无生不知道他什么时候回来，也许是明天，也许是一个月后——他甚至不知道他会不会回来。他极有可能死在猎物手中，更有可能对自己丧失了兴趣。吸血鬼不需要睡眠也不会疲惫，只有日渐饥肠辘辘的感觉和露台上光线的变化能让他感受到时间确实在流逝。过去他们还没有决裂的时候，他曾在凛雪鸦颈后一个极其隐蔽的位置留下过记号，是一对凤鸟，这个图腾在鸣凤绝杀销声匿迹那么久后的现在依然有足够的威慑力，能让任何对自己的“猎物”有非分之想的非人生物胆寒。他不止一次地想过毁掉这个记号，但即使他把周围的皮肤撕咬得血迹斑斑，依旧不舍得动它一下。也许他是真的害怕失去凛雪鸦，舔舐着自己造成的伤口时杀无生悲哀地想。伤口很快就在吸血鬼的唾液的浸润下愈合了，也许他舍得在这具躯体上留下的，就只有这样一个护身符。

太过难熬的时候，他就回忆过去。但那些百年前的记忆碎片是黑白的，或者干脆没有，直到凛雪鸦闯入后，年月才出现了浓重鲜明的色彩——多么讽刺啊，他豁尽浑身的恨意来爱他，又靠着对他的爱意捱过无数个无他的日夜。他想起他们初遇时的那团篝火，是鲜血的红色，而且奇异地，他能记起那温度，即便正身处阴冷的密室；那天的树叶是墨绿的，像坩埚底部的锈迹；而星空是五彩斑斓的，像篝火倒映进他眼睛的光泽……他的生命太长了，足够让时间洗去绝大部分的记忆。千百年来，他竟只记得他一人。

凛雪鸦终于回来时毫发无损。他总是这样，带着满载而归的意气风发归来，但是神情总难掩疲惫。而现在意气风发的成分越来越少，风霜却越来越多。按理说这种状态下他应该带着几管别人的血浆来抚慰吸血鬼的饥饿，但他没有，也许是疲惫到没有精力筹备这些了。他跪坐到杀无生面前，直接解开了他的束缚。

对鲜血的渴望压倒了心头的疑问，杀无生不假思索地将獠牙刺进了那片皮肤。凛雪鸦被他过于急躁的的动作带得身形一晃。好孩子，他抚着杀无生的背脊，轻笑道，别着急，都是你的。第一次，他没有从交易中获取任何快感的意愿，只感到失血的眩晕和伤口的阵痛，生命力正从他体内流失，他正在衰弱——但有什么不好呢？允许自己短暂地脆弱。

杀无生一直吸干了他身体里三分之一的血液才慢慢停下。过去他像这样杀死过不少人类，知道他们的极限在哪里。再这样下去会死的。但凛雪鸦仿佛什么都不知道。他嘴唇苍白，脸上挂着冷汗，神志不清地问他为什么不继续。他突然就恼火起来。

杀无生以前想过赐予这个人类不受死神威胁的永恒生命，但被拒绝了。我讨厌血腥味，凛雪鸦这样回答他，我还怕黑。但后来他是怎样羞辱他的？被死亡拒之门外的“怪物”，没错，他是这样说的。过去那些想要像人类一样活在太阳底下、像人类一样陪伴他的念头简直可笑得令人发指，如同一支支利箭射向他从未有过知觉的心脏。

原来他们之间，除了谎言和背叛，还隔着一道生死的门。

凛雪鸦只来得及重新加固封印就睡了过去——也有可能是昏迷。这种湿冷的环境对人体是一种巨大的负担，杀无生凝视着他毫无防备的睡颜，想起过去的某一个冬夜，他特意在壁炉前烤暖自己，拥着他入眠，又在他睡着后、身体变凉前化作一只蝙蝠飞离他的床头。他不需要睡眠，唯一需要的只是像这样一个宁静温情的夜晚。

但凛雪鸦犯了一个致命的错误：他离杀无生太近了。尽管凭借着契约的加持，他没法伤害他，却可以用指甲割下他的一小缕头发。他用了七天，仅依靠指甲在墙壁上摩擦出的火星子将这缕头发烧成灰，又掺上自己的一块骨骼碾成的粉末，和日夜交替时分的露水，一点点瓦解了那道已出现裂痕的法阵。等待不再是煎熬，他期待着惊惧的神情顶破游刃有余的面具，从人类的脸上崭露头角。

但他失算了。当他挣脱锁链，将凛雪鸦按倒在地时他没有流露出一点儿惊异，仿佛早就预料到了这一天。人类的身体很脆弱，他轻易就折断了他的四肢。现在他掐着他的脖子，只要稍稍用力，这副天使见了都要赞叹的脸孔和让希腊诸神自惭形秽的身躯就会碎成黄色的脂肪、红色的肉块和白色的骨骼，同过去他残害的人类尸体毫无差别。他凑上前去，痛饮甘美的鲜血。他爱人的鲜血。

凛雪鸦安静地任他吸食自己的生命，只有太疼时身体才会抽搐一下。他的头发是白的，皮肤是白的，失血后更是白得惊人——他全身上下竟只有眼睛是有颜色的。这双眼睛无数次使他被当做杀无生的同类或是恶魔的仆人，现在它们涣散着，却没有一丝恐惧。杀无生看着这奇异的景色，忽然明白了他想要干什么。

我不会让你如愿的，他听见自己的声音说，现在，你该履行承诺了。

他一直吸走了这具身体里一半的血液，又割破自己的手，强迫他喝下去。当他把流血的手腕贴到凛雪鸦唇边时他终于反抗起来，但他太虚弱，吸血鬼又太有力，瞬间就被镇压了。

他违背他的意愿，初拥了他。

杀无生冷漠地看着凛雪鸦在高热中痛苦挣扎，大量血液从他口中不断呕出，染得脸颊一片艳红，直到蓝色的血脉从近乎半透明的皮肤下浮现，于是他知道自己成功了。

他确实留住了他，但同时也永远失去了他。

此后，世间再无那个有他贪恋温度的人类，只有两只相依为命的怪物。

[1]禁脔：比喻某种珍美的、仅独自享有，不容别人染指的东西。


End file.
